


Souvenirs douloureux

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tenderness, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Finwë retrouve ses enfants et rencontre ses petits-enfants.





	Souvenirs douloureux

Makalaurë entra dans la pièce où se trouvait son grand-père, suivi de son père, son futur beau-père, son autre grand-père et ses frères.  
\- « Atto ? » demanda doucement Fëanáro. Finwë se retourna ; le roi des Noldor portait une simple tunique blanche à motifs vert pâle. Il contemplait le ciel d’azur par la fenêtre, ayant déplacé les lourds rideaux pourpres et or. Une plante d’une taille impressionnante se trouvait de l’autre côté de la fenêtre.  
\- « Mon fils » murmura Finwë en étreignant Fëanáro. D’autres elfes entrèrent : les autres enfants de Finwë et leurs propres enfants, nés d’Indis, l’épouse que Finwë avait dû prendre pour des raisons politiques et diplomatiques. Leur union avait toutefois été rompue peu de temps auparavant.  
Fëanáro serra dans ses bras ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs, leur accordant un doux sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu’ils ne représentaient aucune menace, et que c’était lui qui deviendrait roi un jour.  
\- « Mon pauvre petit » murmura Finwë, et ils s’assirent tous sur le sol, ne se souciant aucunement du protocole. Le roi serra tour à tour ses petits-enfants contre lui, les câlinant tendrement. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de les rencontrer auparavant, étant au fond d’un cachot où nul ne pouvait lui rendre visite. Mais tout cela était terminé puisque Manwë avait rendu leur liberté et leurs royaumes aux souverains elfes.  
À la demande du Noldo, toute la famille raconta ce qui était arrivé depuis qu’il avait été vaincu au combat et enchaîné dans une cellule. Mais les souvenirs les plus douloureux étaient ceux de Makalaurë et des jumeaux.  
\- « Mes pauvres petits » répéta-t-il, les cajolant tendrement. Savoir qu’un des fils de son fils préféré avait été réduit à l’esclavage, contraint de laver la maison du matin au soir, de préparer des repas, de fabriquer du linge, tout cela sous les coups de sa propre mère, lui avait brisé le cœur.  
Après cela, ce fut son tour de conter ce qui lui était arrivé : après sa défaite et sa capture par le père de Manwë, Khanûz, il avait été tenu à l’écart des siens, constamment enchaîné et surveillé par vingt gardes. Lorsque l’armée était arrivée à Valmar, une cérémonie de triomphe avait eu lieu, et Khanûz et ses soldats avaient défilé dans la ville, traînant avec eux un cortège de prisonniers. Finwë avait été parmi eux, attaché comme un animal derrière le char du Vala, les cheveux coupés au ras du cou, vêtu d’une tunique sale et déchirée. Il avait dû affronter les coups de fouet des gardes, les moqueries et les insultes du peuple Ainu. Après la fin du défilé, on l’avait jeté au fond d’un cachot, affamé et torturé. À la mort de Khanûz, lorsque Manwë avait été couronné, on l’avait mieux traité et même soigné ses plaies. C’était d’ailleurs à ce moment-là que l’esclavage avait été interdit, et que ses enfants avaient pu accéder à un rang social important.  
Tout le monde le consola en entendant ce terrible récit. Après l’histoire de Makalaurë, Ambarussa et Ambarto, celle de Finwë était tout aussi atroce.  
La journée se finit par un délicieux repas, des rires et de l’affection. Les ombres de Khanûz et Nerdanel n’étaient plus pour un temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Atto = Papa


End file.
